Order of Helscion Ten
A Errant-Knight Chapter. Provided support to House Jerik-Dremine during the battle of Loran II. "There are many Houses in the Dominion. When some are destroyed others are formed to take their place but not everyone dies when a House is wiped out. Sometimes you will end up with Knights without a House, they become known as a Knights Errant. Some may act as mercenaries or fight for a cause they believe in, but all still serve the Dominion as a whole. Many years ago there was a rebellion against the ruling House which was put down but until it was several minor Houses were destroyed. Many of these Knights banded together and have formed an independant order of which we are members. We operate under the auspices of the Ruling House and are held accountable by them for our actions. Because of this our ships can deploy where they're needed to fight enemies of the Dominion without having to play the politics game so much. Things have become much more stable since that time so we're having to recruit Pilots a bit earlier in their career. It's entirely legal I assure you. Your House shouldnt give you much trouble about it. Think it over both of you, we'll be in system for a few more days." Baykal hold up his hand. "Antanas may gloss over it but becoming a Knight is not without problems. It is not just a military rank but political as well." "You are ruining my sales pitch." complains Koppel. "Weather you become a Knight of your own House or an Order like ours any actions you take would have ramifications beyond just the military. Remember; all Knights are Officers but not all officers are Knights. Knights and Barons and those above are the ones that shape how the Houses interact with each other. If an officer screws up its not as bad as when a Knight does. Remember that." 4031 Accused of Piracy and Terrorism, three houses band together and declare war on the Order moving to seize their holdings. The Ruling House had been using them for years to "encourage" certain Houses or individuals to see things their way. The Order captured ships, resources and people of importance at times to be held for ransom. In many cases they would be returned if the attacked worlds or House agreed to make certain policy changes to support the Ruling House. Other times ships would be sold off and hostages released after a set period of time. They were at their busiest during the Warlords Campaign, getting many Houses into line. More recently they've been helping to get things set up to deal with Aries. Even with Helscion Ten heavily fortified with Medium Plasma Cannon platforms and upgraded Starforts and a fleet of nearly a hundred Guard Cruisers, 60 Light Cruisers and a Squadron of Assault Corvettes, the order was unable to hold back the attacking houses, who fielded upwards 1,300 Covettes and numerous cruisers aswell as a Ascendancy Class Heavy Cruiser and a Mega Class Superheavy Cruiser. The Order fought a delaying action attempting to evacuate as much of their 250 million civilians as possible. Late into the battle an unknown force consisting of five Ascendancy class heavies, four Zeus class and nine Dominion Modified Mega's, two of which outfitted with turreted Helios siege cannons jump into the battlespace. Members Knight Nilsen Knight Antanas Koppel Knight Sedat Baykal Category:Knight Errant Order